The present disclosure relates generally to filtration systems and, more particularly, to a filter core that may be used with a pleated filter cartridge.
At least some known filtration systems include a filter cartridge that removes particulate matter, such as dust and/or debris, from fluid channeled through the filtration system. At least some known filtration systems include a filter core that is formed from a perforated and/or expanded sheet metal. Known filter cores formed from perforated and/or expanded sheet metal enable fluid to flow through perforations and/or slits at predetermined locations to clean an associated filter cartridge. Such known filter cores may be relatively weak due to the introduction of flow openings in the filter core.